Corner Of Your Heart
by Leah-West
Summary: Rose Weasley has always listened to everything her father told her, she is, after all, the perfect daughter. But on her first year at Hogwarts a certain blond wiggles his way into the corner of her heart. Rated T for later chapters. HIATUS! Sorry..


Hi, this is my first story so please bare with my crappiness! This is a Rose fic, eventually turning into Rose/Scorpius. It's not exactly a romance fic, it will be in the future though! It's just Rose Weasley's Hogwarts years :)

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns. I just own the story and my OC's.

* * *

He was lonely, she noticed as she walked down the corridor of the Hogwart's Express, her trunk rattling behind her, but then again, being a first year and not knowing anybody else left you no other choice; however, it only took a matter of seconds before another lonely first year joined you and after the trolley passed your compartment, you would form the base of a friendship over Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some Chocolate Frogs, or well, at least that's what her father has told her when she asked on how he'd become infamous Harry Potter's best friend.

As the boy looked away from the window, she instantly knew that wouldn't be the case for him, instead it was going to be the other way around. She saw how people approached his compartment back away as they saw the platinum blond inside and how every time his once hopeful eyes shone in disappointment and then continued to stare out the window and into the landscape. He looked so miserable and she wanted so much to approach him, to be some kind of comfort.

'_Don't get too friendly with him'_, her father's words echoed and she was suddenly back in the platform, staring at the same boy as he said goodbye to his parents. She knew why she couldn't just go and sit with him or even invite him to sit with her and her cousins. He was a Malfoy.

"Oi, Rosie," her cousin James Potter called, causing her reverie to end, "move along, there's an empty compartment ahead".

She shook her head and noticed she had stopped in the middle of the corridor to stare at the boy, with a sigh she walked into the compartment where James and Albus, along with the Scamander twins were already sitting.

Once they helped get her trunk up in the rack, Rose took a seat beside the window and across from Albus, who was fidgeting with the end of his sweater.

"Stop it Al," said Rose as she brought her hand over Albus', "It's going to be just fine"

As comforting as Rose was being—or trying at least—it didn't stop Albus from running a hand through his already messy hair, a habit, Uncle Harry has said, he had inherited from his granddad Potter.

"But what if I'm in Slytherin?" he asked for the millionth time this day, "That would not be _just fine_. Beside, you heard your dad, what if they disinherit me?"

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes at her cousin's naiveness, so instead she just sat back and said, "You can't possibly believe that, it's a load of rubbish, and besides, what could possibly be so bad about being a Slytherin?"

Albus didn't say anything at this, however, James' ears perked up and he looked up from his Quidditch magazine and stared at Rose as if she would've grown an eye in the middle of her forehead.

"'_What could possibly be so bad about being a Slytherin?_'" he rephrased and dropped his magazine on the seat beside him, "Everything's bad about being a Slytherin, they're a bunch of pure-blooded gits. Aren't they mates?" he looked at Lorcan and Lysander for support.

The twins, who were also Gryffindors nodded vigourosly.

"You forgot the fact they're also bloody annoying," Lysander egged on, "Always with the whole '_I'm-holier-than-thou_' attitude".

"And you know all the stories your dad has about Draco Malfoy, Rosie," Lorcan spatted venomously at Malfoy's name, "Said he was a spineless scrawny git, didn't he?"

The three-second years sniggered as the recalled Ron Weasley's famous story of Draco Malfoy being attacked by a hippogriff in their third year. She could almost see her mother glare at the boys and shake her head in disapproval as she did every time her dad started recounting all these stories.

Once the laughter subsided, the continued bashing the Malfoy family, "Heard his offspring is starting this year," Lysander said as he turned to Albus and Rose, "Pity for you both".

"Reckon he's going to be as same as his father?" Lorcan asked.

"He's a Malfoy," James snorted, "What else do you expect? Besides, did you see him all alone in his compartment? Poor bloke, he's in for a rough year," he smirked as mischief flashed in his eyes.

Rose felt suddenly felt angry with her cousins, how dare they speak ill of that poor boy who had done nothing wrong to them? It's not like they were any better, James being a pompously bigheaded Gryffindor and Lorcan and Lysander being his cronies.

Huffing in annoyance, she leaned towards the window and then tried to makes small talk with Al. She failed miserably though; the boy was so near of having a nervous breakdown he barely paid attention to Rose at all.

She loved Albus, he was her best friend after all, but she desperately wished there was a girl her own age. Lily still had to wait two more years to come to Hogwarts, Molly and Lucy—Uncle Percy's twin daughters—were fourth years, Roxanne was a fifth year, Dominique also and Victoire was already in her last year. Rose loved her other cousins, Lysander and Lorcan included, them being Luna's children and her Aunt Ginny being their godmother, but she couldn't hang around boys _all_ the time.

The remaining hours in the train passed in a bore, the boys started a game of Exploding Snap while she watched on, but eventually she got bored and fell asleep with her face pressed against the window.

* * *

"Rosie!" she heard James' voice as she shook her, "Wake up, we're here"

_We're here. WE'RE HERE. _It made her wake up from her slumber and get up on her feet excitedly. She grabbed her trunk and walked out of the compartment with Albus following her. She giggled at her cousins' face, for he looked as if he was about to pee his pants.

Her laughter came to a halt as well as he feet when she saw the platinum blond being pushed out of the way and onto the floor by who she noticed were big, burly Slytherins. The boy sighed and got to his feet, fixing his robes in the process and then continued to make his way out the train.

"Move along, won't you Rose?" Al snapped, his nerves getting the best of him.

Rose regained her composure and continued walking until she was out of the train and on the platform in Hogsmeade.

"Good luck you too," James said as he started walking to the carriages with the other two, "Remember to answer correctly to the hat's questions, and if you don't you won't get into Hogwarts"

"Good thing you know what an Umgubular Slashkilter is," Lorcan said.

"Yeah, and don't forget to mention the main function of the Gulping Plimpies," Lysander echoed and laughed as he followed his twin and James.

Rose rolled her eyes at their foolishness but she felt Albus tense beside her, "Uh, Rose?"

"Yes, Al?"

"What's a Umgubular Slashkilter?"

"Don't mind them, Al, come on now, mum said Hagrid would be waiting for us to take us to the boats," she grabbed Albus' elbow and pulled him toward the great, big bearded man on the end of the platform, where other first-years were already rounded up.

"Firs' years!" Rubeus Hagrid called, "Firs' years over here!"

They followed the big man down the narrow, dark path. It was completely dark and the only things in view were large, fat trees. She kept hold of Albus' arm to prevent falling, as the floor was very slippery.

"Mind yer step, now! Yeh'll get yet firs' sigh o' Hogwarts in a sec," he called over the silence, "jus' round this bend here"

As they rounded the bend, Rose let go of Albus' arm and started at the grand castle before her. Her mouth gaped open as she admired its greatness; her family told her it was grand but to her it was _beautiful_. She open mouth turned into a smile as Hagrid guided them to the boats.

"No more'n four on the boat!"

Rose and Albus got on a boat along with a girl with jet black hair and a boy with bushy brown hair who could give Rose a run for her money. She sat beside her cousin and behind the girl who turned to her with a big, bright smile.

"Hi!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I'm Allison Boot," she said extending her hand to Rose, "Who are you?"

Rose took the girl's hand and shook it lightly, "I'm Rose Weasley," she said letting go of her hand and pointing to Albus, "This is my cousin Albus Potter"

Rose soon regretted telling Allison their last names, she was sure she was going to go on about how much she admired their parents and maybe ask for an autograph. Instead, she smiled sweetly at Albus and turned to her again, her blue eyes blazing with curiosity. "So," she started, "what house are you planning to get into? I want to be in Ravenclaw, like my dad. _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!_" she recited.

"Oh, I don't know," said Rose, "My whole family has been in Gryffindor but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad". _It wouldn't be bad at all._ Thought Rose, she wanted to be in Gryffindor to please her dad but what she really wanted was to be in Ravenclaw like Victoire, who is the only Weasley to not be sorted into the crimson and gold house.

"It would be lovely if you got sorted into Ravenclaw," Allison said, "We could be roommates!" She then turned to Albus and asked again, "What about you?"

"Uhm, I-I'm not sure…" he ran a hand through his hair, "Gryffindor, I guess, yeah," his voice cracked, "That's where I want to be"

He sounded nervous, Rose noticed, and she got a feeling that maybe Albus didn't want to be in Gryffindor at all and somehow Allison noted too, because she shot him a quizzical look before turning to the bushy haired boy, "Who are you?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"Uh, Gale, Gale Hendricks," the boy replied nervously. He had hazel eyes and a slightly crooked nose.

"Nice to meet you Gale," Allison said and smiled at the boy.

Rose noticed Allison was a lovely girl, she was nice to everyone and she really hoped they would become greater friends in the future.

"So, Gale," Rose said turning to the boy, "What house do you want to be in?"

He shrugged, "I don't really care, but I wouldn't be mind being sorted in Hufflepuff like me dad"

"That's, uh, nice," Albus muttered as the boats came to a halt and they started to climb out of then onto the rocks in the edge of the lake, where another dark tunnel guided them to the doors of Hogwarts.

At the door, a woman Hagrid addressed as Professor Vector received them and instructed them to wait outside of the Great Hall, with a swish of her robes, she went back inside.

"Merlin, this is it!" Allison squealed, "Goodness, my heart is going to burst"

Rose silently agreed with her, her own heart beating abnormally fast against her rib cage, she turned to Albus who was now talking with Gale about the Sorting Hat's questions.

"So do you know all the uses of dragon blood?" she heard Al ask the other boy, "Took me almost all summer to learn them all"

Gale looked flabbergasted, his big hazel eyes widening, "The what…?" he shook his head, "Are you sure they're going to quiz us? Dad didn't mention any of it"

Al nodded, "My brother James is a second year here, said he had to explain what a bezoar was"

The other boy eyed him with disbelief, "Are you sure he wasn't pulling a joke on you? It really doesn't make any sense"

But before Al could respond, the doors opened and Professor Vector gave them a tight smile, "They're ready for you"

They followed her inside the Great Hall and Rose let out a gasp. She was already told the ceiling was enchanted so it would look like the night sky, but it didn't stop her to gape at it with amazement. She loved how the stars seemed brighter thanks to the candles that were levitated above their heads; she looked around and saw every head on the four tables looking at them with curiosity. She saw Victoire, her smile assuring her, Molly giving her thumbs up and Fred winking at her. They stopped in front of the head table and saw Headmistress McGonagall, her stern look in place but such kindness in her eyes, that although Rose knew she was a pleasant woman, she took an immediate liking on the respected lady.

"As I call your name," Professor Vector said in a loud voice, "You will step forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on, so you know where your will be spending your days," she cleared her throat, "Jeremy Absher"

A tall boy with blond hair stepped forward and nervously sat on the wooden stool, the Sorting hat was placed on his head and after a matter of seconds it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers as Jeremy took a seat in their table. Rose's nerves calmed as she saw the hat didn't question you and immediately wanted to hit James for lying to her and Albus and having to spend almost all her Summer studying.

"Allison Boot"

Allison gave a tiny squeal as she stepped forward, her fingers playing with the sleeves of her robe. As she passed Rose, she could hear her muttering to herself words of calm. She sat on the stool and as soon as the hat touched her head it said, "RAVENCLAW!"

The widest smile appeared in Allison's face as she jumped off the stool and half ran, half jumped to the Ravenclaw table. Victorie, who Rose now noticed, was Head Girl, greeted her. Allison caught Rose's eye across the hall and smiled at her.

Professor Vector continued calling other names and to Rose's surprise she saw Gale being sorted into Slytherin instead of his desired Hufflepuff. But as the professor reached the _M_, she hesitated on calling the next name.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she said and her voice cracked a bit.

Rose looked over her shoulder and saw the platinum blond; whom she now knew was named Scorpius, shyly walked to the front. He stumbled as he reached the stairs and sat hesitantly on the stool.

"Freak," she heard someone mutter beside her and then someone snigger at the comment. She shot them a dirty look before turning back to the front and look at Scorpius.

He was pale, his cheeks tinged with red as everyone turned to look at him with either disgusted or curious looks. His eyes, grey as steel, were looking at his hands, that were in tight fist she could see his knuckled turning even whiter.

The hat was placed in his head when she heard the same kid speak again, "Ten knuts he's sorted into Slytherin"

"Not betting on that one mate," replied the other boy, "He's a Malfoy, in what other house could he possibly be in?"

Rose half expected the boy to be right, she expected that as soon as the hat touched his head it would yell Slytherin, but instead it was silent. Seconds slowly turned into minutes and Scorpius eyes shone with plead and his mouth was moving, muttering inaudible words.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

The boy let out a huge sigh and his mouth turned slowly into a small smile; Rose noticed that she was also holding her breath for the sake of the boy and she noticed even McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise as a _Malfoy_ got sorted into Ravenclaw. Scorpius went on and sat next to the previously sorted Ravenclaw, however, as he did, the girl—Johanna Lee, Rose remembered—she scooted away from him.

More names were called, Tiffany Moon went to Hufflepuff, Andrew Nott to Slytherin, Isabelle Oats became a Gryffindor and she just wanted to be sorted, her anxiety was eating her alive!

"Albus Potter"

Albus took a deep breath and walked forward, running a hand through his hair in the process. He turned to the Gryffindor table and received various thumbs up, he sat slowly on the stool and as it happened with Allison, as soon as the hat touched Albus' head it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

The room gasped and Rose saw James' face fall and the teachers' widened eyes. A _Potter_ in Slytherin!

Rose was worried for Albus, he had said time and time again he did not want to be in Slyterin but as she turned to her cousin, she saw the small smirk on her cousin's face as he got up and sat next to Gale, who high-fived him.

Maybe after all, Albus _did_ want to be in Slytherin.

The names continued until she was the last one to be sorted. Rose felt ridiculous standing alone in the hall while Professor Vector took her time at saying her name.

"Rose Weasley"

The redheaded inhaled and walked over to the stool. She sat down and as the hat was placed into her head she exhaled.

"Aha!" exclaimed the hat, "I was wondering when I would be sorting you Miss Weasley"

"Me?" Rose asked curiously.

"Why, yes! The daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, it's almost too easy," the hat said with pride.

Rose groaned and closed her eyes, just waiting for the hat to sort her into bloody Gryffindor.

"What's this?" the hat suddenly said, "Not too keen on being on Gryffindor, are we? You do have the trademark dare and nerve but you have that wit and cleverness that doesn't mix with Gryffindors. You are honest and tolerant like a Hufflepuff but you're also ambitious, a bit too ambitious perhaps but you lack the cunningness of a Slytherin," the hat then got quiet, pondering in which house Rose would do best.

"Well, yes, that would be the best choice…" the hat finally said before exclaiming, "RAVENCLAW!"

Rose got happily off the stool, a wide grin spread across her face. She glanced at the Gryffindor table where James, along with the twins, were in obvious disappointment.

As she reached the Ravenclaw table, she noticed the only seat available was beside Scorpius. Rose started walking slowly towards him and finally took her sit, giving him a small smile whilst doing so; he returned her smile with a grin and her blue eyes stared into his grey one as they lightened with happiness on being finally acknowledged.

"ROSE!" she heard her name being called and turned to Victorie, who was further down along the table, next to Allison who had moved to her right so there would be space between the two of them, "Come sit over here!" _Away from the Malfoy kid, _hung in the air between them.

She glanced at Scorpius, who was staring down, and Rose thought he was maybe counting the crack in the table. She got up and went to sit between Allison and Victoire, joining their joyful conversation. As the night progressed and the feast finally appeared, she glanced behind Allison's back to get a look at the lonely boy, who was playing with his food.

_Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie…_

_

* * *

_Did you like it? Hated it? Loved it? Please Review! :)


End file.
